


The Lucky Shall Fall

by Skeelity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Gambling, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, OT12 (EXO), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Plot Twists, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Some Side Pairings, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Violence, really slow burn, sword fights, whores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeelity/pseuds/Skeelity
Summary: The captain goes down with the ship. Byun Baekhyun believed that to be true and yet, there he was, on a tropical island with no ship or crew to his name. A bounty was on his head, a mysterious relic in his pocket, and a rival captain at his side. What could possibly go wrong?Or, Baekhyun and Chanyeol go on a dangerous adventure and find love (among a few other things) along the way.





	1. The Captain's Curse

Booming voices and shattering glass followed by screams, cheers, and gunfire filled the once quiet air. A liquid splattered and the sound of a body hitting old, wooden floorboards came next. The world around him was in chaos and all he wanted was to stare at the back of his eyelids a little while longer. Alas, that wouldn’t do.

 

With an exasperated sigh, Baekhyun’s eyelids tugged open to reveal shelves of liquor on the wall before him. The bottles were plain and sticky with sand and dust; most were half empty if not all the way gone. His tongue dragged along the roof of his mouth and he realized how dry it felt.

 

He kept his cheek against the rough surface of the counter as he reached a hand outward in a vain attempt at grabbing one of the bottles. His outstretched fingers, decorated in silver banded rings, didn’t come remotely close to them though and he released a heavy sigh. Slowly, he drew his hand back to rub at his eyes. After a moment, his hand found its way up his forehead and brushing against greasy strands of hair. Baekhyun bolted upright in an instant. Both of his hands groped his head in alarm and then down his sides but they came up empty in the end. He scanned the counter, the floor, the shelves, and only then did it become clear to him that yes, his hat was missing.

 

He bit the tip of his tongue and inhaled through his nose, forcing himself to be calm. He started to count to ten in his head. He made it to three.

 

“Shit.”

 

Baekhyun jumped off of the barstool and nearly collapsed to the ground as a spell of nausea washed over him. His hands cradled his spinning head and he let out a string of curses. He felt weak and his nose twitched at the sharp scent of saltwater clinging to his sleeves.

 

_Ah, yes... That’s what happened..._

 

He squinted around the rest of the tavern, where chaos was still at its peak, and started slowly for the door. The men were dressed in dirty rags and leathers while the women wore cheap corsets and long, bustled skirts. A fight had broken out for some reason in which men had pistols aimed at each other’s throats or broken bottles in hands. A flock of women was squealing by the walls, flashing their tits and breeches at the brawlers.

 

The atmosphere was familiar enough for him to know he was in Eirshos. It was a tropical island with an open port and no laws ruling its people. It explained how he, a pirate, had yet to be put in chains. The island was unruly and disgusting but it was ultimately free.

 

He waltzed through the brawl with his head held high, virtually unaffected by it all. He stepped over the fresh corpse that had woke him up in the first place and then he was out the door.

 

Outside, the dirt roads were crawling with peasants, locals, and peddlers. The buildings were as tall as the palm trees, worn and unsecured. The sun was high in the sky and the heat was sweltering. It was loud and the smell of feces was overwhelming but Baekhyun had been here before. All pirates made their way to this port more times than they could count. It was one of the few known landmarks where they could stay without fear of the royal fleet, bounty hunters, and those of their own kind.

 

Yes, he’d been here before and he’d grown rather fond of the putrid smell and the boisterous populace. Though, he could only stay for so long before he’d feel the sea’s call.

 

He walked to a nearby window and took in his reflection. He looked like he’d been washed ashore and left to dry on a beach for a few months but he still looked like himself. He was still wearing his black taffeta shirt, leather belt, cotton pants, and heeled boots. He still had layers of gold and silver necklaces strung around his neck, and jewels outlining the shell of his ears. His pistol was holstered at his thigh and his sword at his waist. He still wore his heavy, black coat with a velvety maroon collar, interior, and sleeve cuffs. The only thing that set him apart from his usual self was the article missing atop his head.

 

Black hair, messy and slick with sweat, stuck out at odd angles making him appear three years younger than what he was. He tried his best to massage the rebellious strands back into place but it was all for nought. He needed his hat.

 

He squinted at his reflection a moment longer before leaning in close to the glass. His nose scrunched up in distaste. He should have noticed it sooner but he was without any eye makeup as well.

 

Things were worse than what he’d originally thought. Much, much worse.

 

Huffing dramatically, the black-haired male straightened up and continued strolling through the town. He turned many heads as he made his way to the nearest brothel, knowing that if any of his crew were here that that’s where they’d be. It didn’t take him long to reach the establishment, which was externally identical to every other building around, except for the sign above its door with a rose painted upon it. He had taken half a step up the front porch when the doors suddenly flew open.

 

A man with humidity curled, brown locks stumbled outside with the help of a trio of whores who shoved him through the doorway with no mercy. His loose, white shirt stuck to his abs and his trousers were untied in the front. One long string of beads jangled from his earlobe as the man whipped his head around to face the women.  

 

“Ladies, ladies, please!” he laughed as he was pushed down the front steps, “No need to fight over me, now!”

 

The girls scowled at his jovial words. “You best hope we don’t see you here again,” one warned with a ferocity Baekhyun had not thought possible.

 

The brunet only laughed more, causing the whores to return inside with a flurry of scoffs. In their absence, Baekhyun finally decided to speak up.

 

“Wreaking havoc, are we?”

 

The man jumped at his voice and turned to grace Baekhyun with a relieved smile. “Captain!? You surprised me.”

 

“I can tell,” Baekhyun drawled, “Now come along, Jongdae. Let’s talk somewhere less busy.”

 

He gestured for the man to follow as he led the way into a nearby alley. It was empty and generally safe at this time of day. However, he was certain that they were more dangerous than anyone else that could have been lurking there.

 

The black-haired male leaned against the wall of a building and faced Jongdae with an arched brow, “So, have you seen my hat?”

 

He shook his head weakly and Baekhyun clicked his tongue in disapproval.

 

“I see.”

 

Jongdae waited in silence while his captain inwardly steamed over the loss of his favorite accessory. After some time, the quiet tension had seemingly become too much for him and he broke it with an apologetic expression. “Sir, where’s the rest of the crew?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Well, it’s just that I don’t remember how we got here... I thought I was alone, in all honesty.”

 

Baekhyun analyzed his first mate with a calculated intent before shrugging lamely.“They’re gone.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes bulged. “Gone?”

 

“As in dead or somewhere that’s not here,” the captain explained thoughtfully, “My ship’s gone too...”

 

The brunet looked distraught at the news and who could blame him. His friends and his home were lost at sea and he had no recollection as to why that was. Baekhyun had a vague idea himself, but he was in no mood to share what he _did_ recall.

 

“What does this mean for us?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed at the question. “What are you asking?”

 

Jongdae scratched the back of his neck, appearing conflicted about how to answer. “What are we supposed to do without a ship or a crew?”

 

Baekhyun wanted to add his hat to that list but he held his tongue. He would just steal a new one; a better one. “Are you really asking me that question? You do know who I am?”

 

Jongdae opened his mouth to reply but Baekhyun raised a hand to silence him immediately. With a smirk, he told him the answer unprompted, “I’m Captain Byun fucking Baekhyun. The captain of the Shining Soul, the bringer of miracles, and the man who will see to it that we get both a ship and a crew by tomorrow night.”

 

If it were anyone else, they might have looked at Baekhyun as if he were a lunatic. But Jongdae wasn’t some random peasant. He was _his_ first mate. He’d been with Baekhyun since he’d stepped up to the helm of his ship for the first time, with the hat of his predecessor atop his head. He’d been with him for every pillage. He’d been there when they’d sank ship after ship, sending them to their watery graves. He’d seen their every victory and he knew that Baekhyun was the most notorious pirate there was for a reason.

 

The brunet’s lips cracked into an excited smile and his eyes lit up with a fiery passion. He didn’t need to be persuaded now. It was clear that he believed Baekhyun with every ounce of his body.

 

_Let’s not prove him wrong._

 

***

 

They sat by the shore of the island, staring down a shallow hill at the busy harbor of Eirshos. Strung to the docks were ships of all shapes and sizes. Most were not to a pirate’s standards though. There were many fishing and rowboats, both of which were not to Baekhyun’s liking. He was an ace captain after all. He would settle for no less than a pirate ship or a vessel from the royal fleet. He heard the powdered bastards had fast ships and cozy quarters. He wouldn’t mind seeing one for himself, but he figured it would be hard to take a tour of one from the bottom of the ocean.

 

Jongdae peered at the harbor in confusion, “What are we doing here?”

 

Baekhyun sent him a crooked smile and pointed at the docks, “We’re going to take one of them.”

 

His first mate looked unimpressed.

 

Baekhyun frowned and turned back to the harbor. He had really hoped there’d be a vessel worth stealing but perhaps he’d have to... settle.

 

“We could always buy a ship,” Jongdae pointed out.

 

“We’re pirates, Dae. We don’t need to buy anything.”

 

The brunet sighed, “Yeah, but it would be real easy. Your rings could fetch a pretty penny and then we’d be set.”

 

Baekhyun glared at his first mate and held his hands close to his chest in defense. “We are _not_ selling my rings.”

 

“How abou-”

 

“Or my necklaces or my earrings.”

 

Jongdae scoffed, “I know captains are supposed to be done up like you but I don’t think they’re quite as attached to the jewelry. You’re like a girl.”

 

“That’s no way to speak to your captain,” Baekhyun muttered in a scandalized fashion.

 

Jongdae shook his head with a chuckle. Baekhyun had thought that would be the end of it but then the pirate had to flash him a devious smirk.

 

“You could always sell your body.”

 

Baekhyun reached for his pistol. “Now _that’s_ too far.”

 

A moment of silence passed between them as they both seemed to calculate their next move. A snort escaped Jongdae a second later and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

 

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t enjoy it, Baek.” Jongdae’s smirk widened as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “You certainly did with the Dragon.”

 

The captain snatched his pistol from the holster and hit his first mate over the side of the head with it. Jongdae let out a high-pitched yelp and rubbed the back of his head furiously.

 

“Devil take you, Jongdae! You’re lucky you’re a good navigator or else you’d find yourself in the depths for bringing _him_ up!”

 

“Was I not supposed to know about that?” Jongdae asked.

 

“That had been the plan.”

 

“Well, the whole ship could hear your moans, Baek. Sorry to tell ya.”

 

Jongdae wasn’t sorry but he would be. Before Baekhyun could wring the man’s neck though, he noticed something interesting in his peripheral. He turned away from the brunet, holstering his pistol in time, and scanned the horizon. A smile spread his lips as he spotted a large ship in the distance. He took out a miniature telescope from the pocket of his pants and looked through it. With its help, he could see the ship’s black hull and red sails. Instantly, he knew who it belonged to.

 

Though he’d never crossed paths with the vessel before, he’d heard the rumors of a rising captain. They called him the Phoenix; the one who brought fire to the sea. It sounded absurd but Baekhyun knew not to doubt the tales. After all, his own were the most obscene by far.

 

“What is it?” Jongdae asked.

 

Baekhyun handed him the telescope and watched the man’s lips form an O shape.

 

“Seven hells, is that what I think it is?”

 

“Yes, Dae. I do believe it is.”

 

He returned the telescope and shook his head in disbelief. “You’re not seriously considering... Oh Gods, you are!”

 

The captain grinned his famous grin and cracked his knuckles enthusiastically. “Oh, yes! We are going to commandeer that ship.”

 

“Are you insane!? There’s only two of us!”

 

“I may be a pirate, but I can still count,” Baekhyun said a matter-of-factly, “ I’m no fool, Jongdae. We won’t be boarding with guns blazing. We’re going to be smart about this.”

 

Jongdae arched a brow at the statement.

 

“Smart? That’s new.”

 

Baekhyun decided to let the insult slide for now and put his hands on his hips. “A big ship like that one will be easy to sneak aboard. All we’ll have to do is blend in. Then, when the opportunity arises, we’ll confront the captain and take the ship as our own!”

 

Jongdae sighed in defeat and Baekhyun knew that they’d go through with his plan. He didn’t know if it would work in the end, but he was sure that it was the best shot they had.

 

“Be ready, Dae. Come nightfall, we’ll infiltrate the Inferno.”


	2. Aboard the Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Jongdae sneak aboard the Inferno, hoping to commandeer the ship for themselves.

The two pirates waited at their perch above the harbor as to watch the Inferno’s arrival at the docks and get a rough estimate of the crew’s numbers. The black ship had docked near the outside of the harbor, where most of the bigger boats seemed to occupy as well. It was a good thing for them. It allowed them perfect vision of the ship from where they were and it would require the least amount of effort for them to sneak to due to its proximity. Once the Inferno had docked, a group of a dozen men left the ship and moved as one further into the town. For a ship as big as the Inferno, that left approximately five to ten more men still aboard.

 

Hours passed and nothing changed. Those that had left the Inferno had yet to return and no one else left. Baekhyun had spotted movement on the main deck a few times, but he couldn’t tell how many people were there or what they were doing. Jongdae was little help. All he did was lay on the ground with his limbs spread out around him, whining about how bored and hungry he was. Sometimes, he’d start to tell Baekhyun stories of his past but the captain had long since tuned him out. It was only when the sun had set, that Baekhyun finally acknowledged his first mate.

 

Baekhyun stood from where he’d been sitting cross-legged in the grass and dusted off his pants. “Well then,” he said, “I do believe it’s time to get this show on the road.”

 

Jongdae sat upright, the corners of his mouth curling into a grin. “Finally,” he breathed and pushed himself onto his feet, cracking his back in the process.

 

Baekhyun set his eyes on the black ship once more. Some lanterns had been lit about the deck, but the vessel seemed void of life. At this hour, the crewmen still aboard could have retired within its hold. Although it was entirely possible that they’d still be awake.

 

Wordlessly, Baekhyun began moving down the hill, making sure to keep himself low. He could hear Jongdae’s light footsteps behind him, matching the smooth pace the captain had set. The moon’s rays lit their way through the darkness of the night, while still providing them a generous amount of cover. As they grew nearer to their destination, the grass beneath them gave way to the sandy coast. It muffled their footsteps completely but slowed them as well.

 

Baekhyun crouched as low as he could as he took his first steps onto the wooden walkway of the harbor. The planks creaked under his weight and he stilled at the sound of it, craning his head to listen to his surroundings. Hearing no movement nearby, he walked on and in a matter of seconds, he arrived at the dock they were after. He caught sight of a group of barrels stacked along the side of the pier and crept behind them. Jongdae joined him there, but his eyes wouldn’t leave the ship towering over them. Up close, the ship seemed a monster. It loomed overhead at least twice the size of the Shining Soul--the ship they’d so recently lost--and bearing three rows of gunports along the hull on either side. Etched onto the aft of the ship in red, was the word Inferno.

 

The captain’s eyes widened as he stared up at the beast of a ship and a shiver traveled down his spine. It wouldn’t be the same as his, but the Inferno would surely be a treasure to captain nonetheless. All the more reason to commandeer it.

 

“We’ll sneak aboard,” Baekhyun whispered, “If we find anyone, knock them out and take their clothes. We need to blend in.”

 

Jongdae tore his eyes from the ship and gave Baekhyun a short nod. The captain peered around the barrels to look at the hull once more, noticing the ladder-like steps carved into its side. He glanced up at the edge of the deck and then with a steady exhale, he moved to the steps. For a moment, he wondered if he should send Jongdae up first, but he doubted it would make much of a difference either way.

 

The steps were shallow gauges in the ship and Baekhyun had to be mindful of his footing as he climbed its exterior. The higher he got, the more the once light breezes seemed to affect him; rustling his hair and causing his coat to billow out around him. It wasn’t enough to disrupt his balance, but it did act as a nuisance when he peeked his head over the edge of the deck. His fringe blowing around was quite distracting but even so, he realized the coast was clear.

 

There was nothing special about the deck; just the same open space that most decks were, with the addition of the usual cockboats, capstan, hatch, shrouds, and masts. Two stairwells on either side of the ship led up to the quarterdeck and the forecastle respectively. Two doors led into the forecastle and one into the quarterdeck, the latter most certainly acting as the entrance into the captain’s quarters. Baekhyun wondered if the room would be lavish or if the Phoenix was still too much of an amateur to have acquired any notable riches. He supposed he’d figure all of that out soon enough.

 

He hoisted himself onto the deck with a soft grunt and stepped out of the way. Jongdae climbed much faster than Baekhyun had and soon he too, was kneeling upon the main deck. They shared a look and Baekhyun cocked his head in the direction of the hatch. Then, this time, Jongdae took the lead. The man’s hand hovered over the dagger holstered at his hip and Baekhyun mimicked the action, running his fingers along the grip of his pistol.

 

Jongdae lifted the hatch with one hand, slow and steady as to not make a noise. His brows furrowed as he stared through the opening. Though nothing but the floorboards below were visible through it, laughter could be heard beneath them. The voices of at least three men reached their ears, although they sounded slightly muffled, as though another wall might separate them if they went through the hatch. Jongdae must have thought so too because he slipped through the opening without any warning. A thump accompanied his feet hitting the ground and Baekhyun stuck his head over the hatch in time to watch Jongdae do a quick turn. Afterward, he smiled up at Baekhyun and gave a thumbs-up.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Jongdae’s recklessness and lowered himself through the hatch as well. Another thump as he touched the ground but all seemed well. This level of the ship was large enough to accommodate the cannons along the sides of the interior as well as a few barrels of supplies in between. There were also several doors along the walls at the aft and bow of the hold. One of which was slightly ajar, with light flickering from within. The men’s voices filled the space inside, speaking loudly and laughing raucously in turns. The chambers through the doors were most likely for higher-ranked members of the crew and Baekhyun wasn’t interested in them yet. His eyes lasered in on a stairwell in the corner of the hold and Jongdae followed his gaze. No direction was needed for Jongdae to begin heading there.

 

Baekhyun stayed an arm’s length behind his first-mate as they approached the stairs, careful to move as silently as possible. Baekhyun made sure to focus on the men talking in the other room, lest they do or say anything to threaten their position.

 

The stairs groaned with each step they took, but they made the descent without alerting anyone to their presence. Baekhyun smiled as he took in this level of the hold. Unlike the one above it, this part of the ship was entirely open. Cannons lined the entire length of the walls but in the center of the hold were hammocks tied to the support beams around them. Nearly a dozen were there, but most of them appeared empty. Baekhyun spotted four housing the resting bodies of what must be deckhands. He also noted another stairwell in the far corner of the room going down to what could only be the bottom-most level of the ship.

 

Jongdae stalked closer to the hammocks, examining them for a moment before nodding to the one nearest the stairs they came from. Baekhyun closed the distance between them and turned his attention onto the man snoring in the hammock in front of them. The man had a thin blanket covering most of his legs and part of the floor where it seemed to be slipping further onto. He wore a baggy shirt, vest, and trousers; all of which were rather plain. A pair of boots were set beneath his hammock as well. Baekhyun was sure that this man was a deckhand or a newer crewmember at the very least as nothing seemed to stand out about him. He could have fit in among most any pirate ship and for that very reason, his clothes would be perfect to steal.

 

Baekhyun nodded at Jongdae as they met eyes and his first mate reacted fast. Jongdae drew his pistol with ease and slammed the weapon into the man’s forehead. The man’s snores were cut short as his entire body flinched from the impact and then went limp. Muffled laughter came once again from the level above alongside the sounds of waves rocking against the ship. Jongdae holstered his pistol and they proceeded to lift the unconscious pirate from his hammock. Their grip on him was awkward and his weight caused them to drag his feet against the floor. They set him down by the staircase a moment later.

 

“Well, what now?” Jongdae whispered.

 

That was something Baekhyun was asking himself as well. He’d wanted them to blend in with the crew so that they could take out the captain at the best opportunity but now Baekhyun was noticing the flaws in his plan. Jongdae already looked like he could fit in so they really only needed a disguise for Baekhyun, but that would leave them with a naked man that would be able to recognize his own clothes once awake. They could just get rid of the man altogether, but that would require them to carry his body all the way up to the main deck without drawing any unwanted attention.

 

He glanced at Jongdae who was watching him with narrowed eyes. So, he seemed to have realized the flaws in what they were doing as well... Baekhyun wet his lips and then stepped over the body to get to the stairs. He climbed the first few steps and then turned back to Jongdae.

 

The brunet had yet to move. Instead, he seemed to favor blinking up at Baekhyun as though he was waiting for an explanation of some kind. Perhaps, Baekhyun owed him that much.

 

“I’ve changed my mind,” he said, “There’s not much of point in going through all of this trouble when we already have the element of surprise.”

 

“So we just knocked this guy out for no reason?”

 

“His snoring _was_ annoying.”

 

“So what are we going to do now? I want to hear your plan first this time,” Jongdae said as he started up the stairs as well, “Make sure what we’re doing makes any goddamn sense.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed and crossed his arms.

 

“Do have some faith in me, Dae. The moon is still high. We have plenty of time. So take a breath and enjoy this for what it’s worth.”

 

Jongdae’s face was screwed up for a while, looking as though he’d like to argue more, but then a long sigh left his mouth.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.. This reminds me of the good ol’ times.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Baekhyun said, giving Jongdae a rough pat on the back.

 

Jongdae shook his head back and forth, but his lips were tugged back into a smile. Baekhyun hooked his arm around his first mate’s, smiling wide.

 

“Now, since you asked, I was thinking we should go straight for the head of the snake--or bird in this case.” Baekhyun laughed at his own joke before adding, “The captain’s probably tucked in his bed now, practically begging for a slit throat. So, what do you say about _that_ , Dae?”

 

He spun them both around with mirth to find their path blocked by a pair of men standing at the top of the stairs. They were much taller than Baekhyun and Jongdae, even without the stairs separating them from each other. One was shirtless, his dark skin covered in tattoos of sea drakes and unfamiliar, spiraling symbols. His muscles were huge and his shoulders were wide. There was a scimitar sheathed at either side of his hips. The other was dressed similarly to the unconscious deckhand but everything seemed tailored to fit him better. His body was slimmer but his muscles were still visible in the revealed skin of his forearms and calves. Baekhyun couldn’t spot a weapon on him.

 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” the shirtless man asked with a wide grin.

 

Jongdae went to draw his weapon but stopped as the seemingly unarmed pirate pulled a pistol from behind his back in a flash of silver. The man aimed it at Jongdae’s face. Baekhyun unhooked his arm from Jongdae’s, wary of the gun in the stranger’s hand, but his movement had been permitted. He didn’t dare reach for his own weapons.

 

“A couple of assassins come to kill our men?” the man continued, “But then, you’d have to be the worst of your kind, shouting the way you just were.”

 

Baekhyun was sure he hadn’t been talking _that_ loud.

 

The other man made a low sound from his throat and his eyes flitted to Baekhyun.

“This one looks like a pirate,” he said.

 

The shirtless man raked his gaze down Baekhyun and let out a guttural laugh. The sound of it reverberated off the walls of the ship, causing some of the sleeping bodies to stir in their hammocks. The laughter ended soon after it started though, and the man went back to grinning.

 

“A pirate says he! And aye, you do look like one. But,” he paused to squint down at him, “I think you’d be more than just that.”

 

The pistol moved to aim at Baekhyun now and the captain felt his skin prickle. Jongdae seemed frozen at his side and Baekhyun hoped that his first mate would stay that way. In their current position, he doubted either of them would come out on top in a fight.

 

“A captain then?” the other pirate said and with a threatening jerk of his pistol added, “Is this true?”

 

“Aye, it’s true!” Baekhyun said, “And I’ll wager that your captain would like to meet me.”

 

Silence fell over them as the men seemed to measure the truth in his words. Baekhyun stared down the barrel of the gun as he waited for something to happen. His hands were hanging at his sides, so very close to his own weapons, eager to draw them should an opportunity arise. For a moment, he thought that he might, but then the shirtless pirate whistled over his shoulder.

 

The sounds of footsteps creaked along the wooden boards of the ship as two more men appeared from behind the pair. Baekhyun could hardly make out any of their features from where they stood behind the two at the top of the steps. He heard Jongdae shift slightly at his side, but he refused to tear his eyes away from the gun.

 

“What’s going on?” one of the newcomers grunted.

 

“Devon, go get the captain. Tell him we caught a couple of pirates and they’ll be waiting for him in his quarters,” the shirtless man said.

 

“Aye, Barick.”

 

“And tell Chanyeol that one is dying to make his acquaintance,” the other pirate said with his gaze still fixed upon Baekhyun. His stony expression remained, although the jeering lilt in his voice begged a challenge.

 

_Chanyeol? Is that the Phoenix’s real name?_

 

The newcomer, Devon, scrambled off a moment later. With his order made clear, Barick looked back down the stairs with a fraction of his grin still in place. He cracked his neck to each side before taking a heavy step down.

 

“Now, I’ll be taking your weapons. If you try anything funny, Sehun will shoot you. And, if that’s not enough, I’ll crack your skulls in myself.” He took another step. “Are we clear?”

 

“As a bell,” Jongdae said through his teeth.

 

***

 

After their weapons had been confiscated, Barick and the other newcomer had practically dragged them back to the deck of the ship. Baekhyun could only be grateful that no one else had been up to witness this as he had felt humiliated throughout the entire process. Even Jongdae had appeared cross with it, looking as though he’d bite one of the fingers wrapped tightly around his bicep.

 

Soon, though, they had arrived at the door that could only lead to the captain's quarters. Baekhyun felt proud that his guess of the location had been right, but he didn’t linger on the fact that with the captain gone, his second plan wouldn’t have had the best outlook either. He didn’t feel worried though, even if it may have been wise to.

 

He could feel the beginnings of a new--better plan forming in his mind.

 

Sehun opened the door for them and Baekhyun and Jongdae were led inside. Arched windows lined the back wall, lighting the room with the faint, blue glow of the moon. The room was larger even than his own quarters, although it was much simpler in design. A table/makeshift desk filled the center of the room along with several chairs, a bed sat against the wall, and a few chests were scattered around the rest of the space. All of the furniture was made of common wood without any designs or marks of wealth. The velvet bed sheets could have been the most expensive item in the room or _whatever_ was inside the chests.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were made to stand at opposite sides of the room from each other while their captors held them in place. Meanwhile, Sehun shut the door behind him and crossed over to the table, where he began lighting candles. None of them spoke and Baekhyun refused to meet Jongdae’s gaze. Instead, he found his eyes wandering the expanse of the room, marking it to his memory.

 

After what could have been an hour, the door to the cabin thrust open. Baekhyun’s head snapped toward the man now standing in the entranceway. He could have been the same age as Baekhyun, with a sharp jawline and smooth, unmarred flesh. Still, he had the hardened look of a pirate. His lips pulled into a thin line as he stepped in just enough for the door to fall shut at his back. He wore a high-collared, dark gray overcoat that went to his calves, a low cut red shirt, black pants and boots, and a black tricorn hat with a bright red feather sticking from it. From the hat alone, Baekhyun knew this was the captain, but the aura around the man seemed to radiate with the power of a well-respected--or intimidating--leader.

 

“How is it that two men decided to sneak aboard a vessel housing more than twenty armed pirates?” Chanyeol said, his deep voice cutting through the room like a knife. “What exactly was going through your minds? Did you expect to rob or slaughter us in our sleep? Did you really think any of that would have worked?”

 

The man’s eyes were focused somewhere near the center of the room, having not spared a glance at anyone since entering his quarters. Now, it seemed, he was willing anyone to offer him a response. Though, no one did.

 

“Of course, you must have or else you wouldn’t be where you are now.”

 

Chanyeol marched to the table that Sehun was now leaning back against. He removed his hat and set it onto the surface of it, revealing his fire-red hair beneath. Sehun leaned over to murmur something to him, and immediately after, Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun.

 

“So, you claim you’re a captain?” he asked, cocking his head to one side, “You don’t look like much.”

 

Baekhyun wondered if the man was blind because surely, he must see the wealth in his clothes and jewelry. Then it hit him. Chanyeol was referring to his body.

 

“Underestimating men in our trade is a dangerous thing to do,” Baekhyun bit out.

 

Chanyeol drew away from the table so as to get closer to Baekhyun. His lips had tilted into a subtle smirk along the way until they were standing only a foot apart.

 

He towered over Baekhyun as he leaned down to say, “Tell me, did you learn that before or after you got captured by my men?”

 

“Perhaps my intentions here weren’t as bad as your men were led to think. Perhaps all I wanted was to meet the fabled Phoenix in person.”

 

Chanyeol let out a harsh laugh. He took a step back and brought his arms out at his sides. “Let’s say that was true! You’ve met him now! Is he all you thought he would be?”

 

“Oh, he’s about as dull as his tales let on,” Baekhyun said with a sardonic smile.

 

Chanyeol let his arms fall back to his sides but his smirk didn’t falter. “At any rate, I must say that this was the saddest attempt at commandeering a ship I’ve ever heard of.”

 

“Oh? Is that what you thought this was?”

 

“There are no other ships at this port worthy of pirates. So, whatever the circumstances were that brought you to this point, you must have felt desperate enough to try and steal mine. You don’t need to play dumb now. It really wasn’t that hard to work out.”

 

Baekhyun could feel his face heating up as he tried his best to reel in his anger. It was a good thing Barick still had a firm grip of his arms or he might have lashed out at the man before him. Before he could come up with a witty remark though, the captain spoke again.

 

“The look on your face is almost enough to make up for this whole situation. Although, I think I’ve let this play out long enough. I’ll take your man as one of my crew.” He drew the sword at his side and pressed the tip of it to the fabric of Baekhyun’s coat, right over his heart. “You, on the other hand...”

 

“NO! BAEKHYUN!” Jongdae screamed.

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol repeated in wonder, and his eyes raked down Baekhyun’s body once more. “No. You can’t be him? You’re not Byun Baekhyun... are you?”

 

Feeling the sword tip’s pressure diminish slightly, Baekhyun released the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Gods, he could really go for some rum right about now.

 

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

 

Chanyeol stared him at him in disbelief, searching his eyes for any sign of deceit. Seeming to find nothing of the sort, he removed the sword from Baekhyun’s space and returned it to its sheath.

 

“Change of plans. Lucky for _us_ , there’s a bounty on your head and the reward for bringing you in alive is a temptation I can’t refu-”

 

“Whatever the reward is, I have something ten times better,” Baekhyun said.

 

Chanyeol looked like he wanted to laugh at Baekhyun’s words, but he held it in enough to give him a doubtful look. “Really. A captain without a ship and most of his crew somehow, has more gold than I can count?”

 

“No. I have something even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Now that Baekhyun and Chanyeol have officially met, things should start to get a little bit more interesting. 
> 
> Thank you for the support everyone! <3


	3. Talk of Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol decides what to do with Baekhyun.

The hold on Baekhyun’s arms tightened considerably as he made to move his hands from where they were twisted awkwardly behind his back. He stifled a hiss of pain from the pressure on his forearms, knowing that they would be bruised by the morrow. Although, he supposed that  _ that _ was the least of his problems now. Chanyeol had been watching him for a while with his mask of stoicism back in place. But it was his silence that revealed to Baekhyun just how intrigued the man had become. 

 

“...You have my attention.” 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at the captain’s reluctance to speak the words. He cocked his head to the side as he once again attempted to move his hands forward to no avail. “Well, since we’re going to be negotiating, why not show me some hospitality? I’m getting tired of your man breathing down my neck.” 

 

“I’m willing to listen to you scramble for your life, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, “And  _ that _ is the only kindness I will offer you.” 

 

“Captain, if I may.” 

 

They turned to the center of the room, where Sehun was sitting on the edge of the table. He had his pistol in his lap and his eyes trained on Baekhyun, which glinted in the flickering lights of the candles.

 

With their eyes on him, Sehun continued, “While we are here and armed, there isn’t much he could do. No matter his skills or experience, he is outnumbered and we still have his ally.” 

 

Sehun’s gaze traveled down Baekhyun’s form and rested somewhere around his torso. Chanyeol noticed this change and turned back to the captain, who was still smiling despite the danger looming over him. Chanyeol clicked his tongue at the man’s expression and walked around the table to sit on the chair with the highest backrest. He sat straight and kept his feet planted firmly on the ground. One of his hands came to rest on the surface of the table, where his fingers tapped along the wood. 

 

“Fine,” Chanyeol said with a nod in their direction.

 

Baekhyun’s smile grew as his arms were let free and he quickly checked over the sleeves of his coat. Fortunately, they hadn’t wrinkled from the man’s rough grasp. He sighed in relief and strode over to the table with his head held high. Sehun moved away from the furniture as Baekhyun plopped into the seat opposite Chanyeol, swinging his feet onto the table in the process. Chanyeol’s jaw clenched at the action. 

 

“Take his man outside.” 

 

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder just in time to see Jongdae elbow the man standing behind him in the gut. The man let out a groan and Jongdae began to struggle wildly to get away. Barick took thundering steps closer to the pair but before anything could happen, Baekhyun cut in. 

 

“That’s enough.” 

 

Jongdae froze at the sound of his captain’s voice and surprisingly, so did Barick and the man glaring down at his first mate. Jongdae’s brow furrowed as he turned to Baekhyun, but his shoulders slumped at the order. He was done fighting for now and Chanyeol’s men seemed to understand this as well as they ushered him out of the room without any added violence. Once the door shut, Chanyeol chuckled low in his throat. 

 

“You trained your mutt well,” he said with a few taps of his fingers. 

 

Baekhyun spun back around to face the captain, trying to conceal his anger at the words. Chanyeol smirked all the same. 

 

“Now, what is this great proposition of yours?” 

 

“There’s a treasure out there. One that is filled with gold, yes, as well as whatever else you might desire,” Baekhyun started slowly, “Power, love, glory, anything at all. All you have to do is get there.” 

 

Chanyeol huffed, “Sounds like a fairy tale to me.” 

 

“Aye, it does. But it’s not.”

 

“And how do you know this?”

 

Baekhyun glanced at Sehun, the only other person in the room, before saying in a near whisper, “Because I have the key.” 

 

“The key...?”

 

Baekhyun brought his legs down so that he could lean across the table. His hand slipped into a pocket within his coat and from it, he withdrew a glass orb the size of his fist. He held it in the palms of his hands, concealed from Sehun’s view but visible enough for Chanyeol to see it. The widening of Chanyeol’s eyes and the parting of his lips was enough to confirm that he could clearly see the orb in between his fingers and the glowing blue mist swirling inside. It illuminated the space around them and caused goosebumps to form along their flesh. Baekhyun barely remembered that he had the strange relic, and looking at it now made him wonder how he could. He felt that he could stare at it for hours or even days maybe. And as that thought entered his mind, he thrust it back into the pocket of his coat. 

 

Chanyeol blinked several times once the orb had left his sight and his lips pursed as he gave Baekhyun a wary look. “That must be magic.” 

 

“It’s been touched by the Gods.” 

 

The captain stared down at the table for a moment with his fingers still. After some time, he said, “I don’t want anything to do with it. I don’t trust its... properties.” 

 

“Is there nothing that you want? Nothing that you wish for in this world but gold?” Baekhyun asked in a sharp tone. “It can give you anything in the world. You can’t turn that down even if you’re a skeptic.” 

 

“It’s not that I don’t believe in it.” 

 

“Then you have no reason to say no.” 

 

Chanyeol crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. “And if I decided I did want it, what would you want in return? There’s nothing stopping me from taking it off of you and collecting your bounty after.” 

 

“Well, you could. But then, the key’s not worth much without me.” 

 

“Why’s that?” 

 

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hat from further down the table and moved it around in front of his face. It was a bit flashier than Baekhyun’s had been, what with the feather. Since most of his own attire stood out, he used  _ his _ hat to offset it by being intriguingly simple. That’s what Baekhyun had thought of it anyway. 

 

_ Maybe, with the feather gone, this one would do. _

 

“What good is a key if you don’t know what it’s for... Or where it’s for, in this case,” Baekhyun said offhandedly while flipping the hat over to study its interior. “All I ask is for you to let me go after I lead you to the location of the treasure.” 

 

“That’s all?”

 

“Mmmhmm. That and oh, 50% of what’s inside.” 

 

Sehun scoffed from the corner of the room. Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“I’ll let you live if the treasure is worth it, but that’s all.” 

 

“Forget the percentiles then,” Baekhyun said, looking up from the hat. “I only want  _ one _ thing from the treasure and it will make sure we part ways for good.”

 

“Oh? And what would that be?”

 

“The Shining Soul.” Baekhyun placed the hat onto his head and grinned. “My ship.”

 

Chanyeol arched a brow as he stood from the table. “Very well. It would seem we’ve reached an agreement.” He walked around the table, dragging his fingers along the edge of it all the while until he was standing beside Baekhyun. “What’s our heading?” 

 

Baekhyun turned his body so that they were facing one another, tilting his chin back so he could properly see the captain past the brim of his hat. The man towered over him more than ever in this position, which made Baekhyun feel a little warm under the collar. 

 

“Consavos,” he said with the wave of his hand, “It’s about two days from here.” 

 

“Consavos?” Sehun chimed in, “But that island is crawling with savages.” 

 

“They’re not that bad once you get to know them,” Baekhyun said, glancing over at the man. 

 

Sehun shook his head in disbelief. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“Like pirates are so much better,” he said under his breath. 

 

“Consavos it is.” 

 

Baekhyun’s gaze returned to the captain standing in front of him. His hand was now outstretched and Baekhyun smiled, moving his hand to shake the appendage. Chanyeol dodged him at the last second in favor of swiping the hat from Baekhyun’s head and putting it onto his own. Baekhyun didn’t have time to react before the captain pulled him out of the chair by his left arm. It happened so fast and without any effort on the giant’s part. Baekhyun tripped over himself as Chanyeol dragged him across the quarters. Sehun must have moved as soon as Chanyeol grabbed him because the pirate was now standing by the entrance, holding the door open for them. 

 

They stepped through the doorway and onto the ship deck, which was crowded with what looked like twenty men. Baekhyun tried to regain his dignity as their heads turned in the direction of him and their captain as they came to a halt. He straightened as much as he could with Chanyeol’s hand around his arm, which seemed to be forcing as much weight onto his as possible. Baekhyun glared up at Chanyeol, who was grinning from ear to ear. The bastard was enjoying this way too much. 

 

“Everyone, we have a couple of guests,” Chanyeol called to his men with an air of excitement, “They’ll be taking us to a treasure like nothing you’ve ever seen before! Treat them as you will.” 

 

_ At least he seems to be honoring our deal. _

 

Baekhyun tensed as Chanyeol jerked him roughly and bent down enough to whisper in his ear, “How’s the  _ hospitality _ of a cell sound?” He chuckled at whatever expression crossed Baekhyun’s face. “Can’t have you getting too comfortable can I, oh bringer of miracles?”

 

Suddenly, Baekhyun was shoved forward and he cursed himself for falling over, but soon he was being hoisted back up by two men on either side of him. At this rate, the key would break from how rough everyone seemed to be handling him. 

 

“Take him to the brig!” Chanyeol said followed by the resounding cheers of his men. 

 

Everyone around him seemed to become mad with the word treasure swimming around their minds and the fact that they’d just acquired a couple of prisoners only egged them on. They spoke loudly amongst themselves and sang the songs of their trade. Some even jeered at Baekhyun as he passed by, with his toes brushing against the planks from the height of the men practically carrying him over to the hatch. They didn’t know who he was yet, but he was sure this moment would be passed along from port to port until even his enemies heard of his debacle here. That was just great.

 

Ignoring the crowd around him as best he could, Baekhyun tried to spot Jongdae, but with the combination of the darkness of night and the bodies blurring together around him, it became impossible for him to tell one person from the next. Hopefully, Jongdae would play nice until they could work some way out of this mess. He really didn’t want to throw away his key to someone like Chanyeol. The Phoenix didn’t deserve the treasure as much as he did. 

 

“Drink! Drink!” Chanyeol shouted, “Come first light, we set sail for Consavos!” 

 

***

 

_ The blasting of cannons reverberated all around him. Great bits of wood splintered and burst into the air. Baekhyun stood frozen at the helm, staring down the deck of the ship. There, men were running, screaming, and dying. Ropes snapped and support beams split and collapsed through the hull with a horrible crunching sound. The once white planks of the ship were now red with fire and blood.  _

 

_ His body felt cold and drained as he stood. His muscles spasmed with an effort to try to move, to do something, but an invisible force would not allow him this freedom. Sweat burned trails down his flesh and his heart thundered in his chest. He couldn’t just stand there. He couldn’t have... He didn’t? _

 

_ “Captain!”  _

 

_ His jaw clenched at the shout. It came from somewhere to his left, but he was still stuck in place. Who had called for him then? How could he not know?  _

 

_ “Captain!” _

 

_ Even with the ringing in his ears, he could tell the person was much closer to him now. Baekhyun’s lips jerked open and his vocal cords scratched together in the back of his throat but he couldn’t speak.  _

 

_ “Baekhyun?!” the man screeched. _

 

_ The world turned upside down suddenly. Baekhyun’s feet felt weightless as his body twisted into the sky. He lost his breath and his eyes darted across the flipped destruction of the ship until he was turned around enough to see another. Distorted by the smoke of cannons and devastation, all Baekhyun could make out were the black sails billowing in the wind. Gravity gripped him tight, thrusting him down with an icy crash.  _

 

***

 

Baekhyun shot upright, clawing at his throat and gasping for breath. His body quaked wildly as he fought the overwhelming panic that had claimed him in his dream. 

 

_ Dream. That’s right... It was only a dream.  _

 

His breath came back to him slowly and his hands lowered from his neck and down to his lap. It felt like several minutes had passed before his body has stopped trembling and his heartbeat had calmed to a pace that was no longer painful. He was exhausted and he had half a mind to go back to sleep, but he was afraid to close his eyes again. He didn’t want to relive that...

 

Tiny slits in the wall of his cell gave way to slivers of sunlight and the many footsteps above told him that the Inferno’s crew was well at work now. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what the day would bring for him though. It wasn’t as if his cell had much to offer in methods of passing the time what with only a bedroll and a bucket to keep him company. He hoped someone would be down with food for him at some point especially as he hadn’t eaten the day prior. At the thought, he ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth. It felt dry and tasted of salt.

 

Baekhyun shuddered and repositioned himself in his bedroll so that his back rested against one of the walls. He only had fragments of his memory of what happened to his ship and crew. The dream confirmed some of his suspicions but he couldn’t see it as wholly accurate either. There were pieces that felt wrong to him and pieces he knew needed to change...

 

A ghost of mist caressed the back of his neck like a feather and he reached for the inner pocket of his coat, where his fingers glided against the surface of the strange orb. The hairs on his arms stood up at the touch and something encroached in the back of his mind. 

 

The creaking of boards nearby snapped Baekhyun’s hands back into his lap and soon a figure stepped in front of the lattice steel bars. It was a man unfamiliar to Baekhyun with wavy black hair and a navy blue changshan stretching down to his calves. The silk sash wrapped around the man’s waist and the formality of his attire was a testament to the man’s rank on the Inferno. Surely, he must have been one of Chanyeol’s higher-ranking men. Baekhyun couldn’t help but think the man’s appearance was out of place on the Inferno however. The last and near only time he’d seen a changshan was when he’d been around the Dragon’s crew. The attire was most certainly of imperial descent, which begged the question as to how this man came to work under Chanyeol. Baekhyun also noted the man carried no noticeable weapon or anything on his exterior that could even holster such a device. 

 

“Did you sleep well?” 

 

Baekhyun bristled at the question but the man had no mocking bite to his tone. In fact, the question had sounded almost genuine coming from the honey-voiced man.

 

“Well enough given the situation,” Baekhyun said conversationally. 

 

The man smiled at that and removed a flask from one of his wide sleeves. “I’ve been checking up on you from time to time but I didn’t want to disturb your rest. Now that you’re up, it would be best for you to stay hydrated.” 

 

The flask was held through one of the square openings in the cell and Baekhyun pushed himself to his feet. He took careful steps closer until he was able to grab the flask from the other man. He’d expected the stranger to make him work for it, but the flask was given to him without an ounce of protest. Baekhyun’s forehead scrunched up as he weighed the flask in his hand. 

 

The man chuckled, “It’s not poisoned if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

 

Baekhyun snorted. “If it’s rum, then I don’t care if you dumped a whole bottle of arsenic in it.” 

 

“Ah, well. It’s only water...” 

 

“I’ll take my chances then,” Baekhyun said and took a long gulp from the flask. 

 

Sure enough, it was the underwhelmingly bland taste of water that he swallowed down, but it soothed the dryness in his throat. He sighed and set the flask down by his bedroll. 

 

“So, can I assume food will be coming soon then?” 

 

“Certainly. No matter the captain’s wishes to keep you uncomfortable, I feel there is a certain necessity to showing kindness to all humans. Even those that may have done wrong.” 

 

Baekhyun clicked his tongue at the mention of the “captain”. Of course,  _ that _ man would want to put him through hell. Though it made him feel more wary of the one before him now. His peaceful attitude was far from that of pirates...

 

“What exactly is your role here?” Baekhyun asked. 

 

The man didn’t hesitate to answer. “My name is Zhang Yixing and I act as the navigator and healer on this ship,” he said with a bow.

 

“And my man--Jongdae. What has become of him?” 

 

“He is being treated as one of our own, but he’s kept under the watchful eyes of some of our strongest men. Jongdae, as you say, has proven to harbor a fiery personality and we are nervous to give him too many liberties at the moment.” 

 

Baekhyun smiled at the thought of Jongdae starting up some kind of mutiny here, but he knew he wouldn’t get the chance to do much of anything for a while. “That’s wise, Yixing. Jongdae has always been loyal to me. He won’t warm to you overnight. Especially given how we were treated...” 

 

“It is rare for the captain to show mercy to anyone as he did you,” Yixing said with an analytical narrowing of his eyes. “I do wonder how you managed to persuade him...” 

 

“It’s as he said. I’m taking him to a treasure like nothing ever seen before,” Baekhyun said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “If that’s still what he wants that is. He could have always lied to me.” 

 

“We’re on our way to Consavos. That much of what he told you is true, but he hasn’t told  _ us _ much else.” Yixing hid his hands in the sleeves of his changshan. “It is just curious that a treasure is what changed his mind...” 

 

“As if I care about what’s going on in  _ his _ mind,” Baekhyun said as he flopped back onto his bedroll. “If you ask me, any man who wears a feather that big is clearly overcompensating for something!” 

 

“I do not see how that has to do with our current topic...” 

 

“It has  _ everything _ to do with our current topic, Yixing.” He gave the man a knowing look and then started picking at the dirt under his nails. “Well, if you’ll be wanting to keep me company, I’ll be needing a meal. My throat’s starting to feel a bit rough.” 

 

Yixing grinned.

 

“If that is what you wish, but when I return I’ll be wanting to ask you some questions as well.” 


	4. Stolen by Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol grows suspicious of Baekhyun's promise to lead him to the treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some mandarin sentences near the end of this chapter. The English translations can be found in the bottom notes. I used Google Translate, so the words aren't entirely accurate. My apologies if you know the real language.

When Yixing came back to his cell some moments later, he carried a silver plate in his hands. Baekhyun sauntered back over to the bars as curiosity gripped him, staring through with his mouth watering. Despite the less than warm welcome from Captain Chanyeol, Yixing didn’t appear to harbor any ill will towards him. In fact, the man was nearly treating him as a primed guest if the salted meat, bowl of stew, and orange slices were any indication. Normally, prisoners were lucky to get anything more than stale bread or a lemon. 

 

Baekhyun smacked his lips as he craned his head against the bars, eyeing the plate of food with unmasked interest. Yixing smiled at him and stopped a foot away from the cell. He moved the plate into one hand while he fished out a set of keys with his other. 

 

“Could you back up against the wall?” Yixing asked with an apologetic look, “I feel I should follow this procedure at least. I hope you can forgive me.” 

 

Baekhyun felt his forehead crease but he did as he was asked, stepping until his spine brushed against the hull of the ship. “Are you not the least bit concerned about me trying to escape? Or hurt you for that matter? You had to have thought about the circumstances that brought me aboard after all...”

 

The man showed no signs of hesitation as he unlocked the door of the cell. It opened with a high-pitched creaking that grated on Baekhyun’s ears. 

 

“Chanyeol has chosen to spare you and that is enough for me,” Yixing said while setting the plate on the floor. His eyes snapped up to Baekhyun’s and the man’s smile softened. “Besides, you have been very kind. Worrying for me and such.” 

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks warmed at the words and he turned away in indignation. “I’m not worried for you! I just think some of your actions are questionable.” 

 

“Even so,” Yixing chuckled, “I find it endearing in some way.”

 

Baekhyun heard the creaking of the barred door again and clicking of the key in the lock before he turned back to face Yixing. He was still feeling a bit flustered by the man’s odd personality but he wouldn’t let that stand between him and the food now within his reach. He forced himself to take slow steps to the plate as to not appear too desperate. He could only imagine how much of a joke he must appear to Yixing. Baekhyun did have a reputation to uphold even in a dingy cell such as this. 

 

“So, you had questions?” he asked as he stooped down for the plate. 

 

“Yes, I have many. But for now, I would like to know about you.” 

 

Baekhyun picked up the plate of food and brought it over to one of the walls, in which he leaned against.“What about me?”

 

“Rumors have been spreading that you are Captain Baekhyun of the Shining Soul and bringer of miracles. Many here do not believe these whisperings but I had to know for myself. Are you really  _ him _ ?” 

 

Distracted by a bite of what could only be steak, Baekhyun hardly heard the question posed. Nor could he find it in himself to respond as dramatically as he normally would when faced with the bravado of being addressed as the captain he most certainly was. “Aye. That would be me.” 

 

Yixing’s voice became light with the enthusiasm of a child as he said, “Extraordinary. I never thought...  _ really _ ... that I’d ever get to meet you.” 

 

Baekhyun took another hearty bite of the salted meat whilst raising an eyebrow at the man through the bars. “If it makes you feel any better, I never thought I’d meet you either.” 

 

“So then, is what they say about you true?” 

 

Baekhyun found himself taking a longer time chewing than before. “I suppose that would depend on who’s talking...” 

 

“The tales! The stories! They say you appeared out of nowhere with a ship as white as the stars. That you could sail it faster than any vessels before it and that no captain or navy could ever catch you even on your worst day. They say that you’ve journeyed through world’s end and back, fought curses and demons, freed pirates from death row, and-” 

 

“HA!” Baekhyun threw back an abrupt laugh, “I’ve done it all haven’t I!? Truly I am a saint! A warrior among men! But alas, most of the tales are  _ tall _ tales. They are true to a fault. But I assure you I am as great as they claim me to be.” 

 

“That is a relief,” Yixing said. 

 

Baekhyun started upon the stew next, which consisted mostly of bone broth and potatoes. It had gone cool by now but he was still glad for it all the same. He didn’t care to talk to Yixing of his tales anymore. As far as he was concerned, they were flattering but not something he cared to contemplate for too long. All of that was in the past now. 

 

“I know you must hear about yourself all of the time...” Yixing said, “But I had to know. You see, you are a big part of why I became a pirate in the first place.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“There are other reasons too--more practical ones, but I grew up hearing stories of pirates. They were all so intimidating and powerful. Inspiring to a young me, but as I grew older, it became clear that I was not made of the same spirit. I couldn’t fight, nor did I want to. Rather, I desired to heal the wounds of others and see the good in all. I harbored no greed or lust. I was only living an old dream...” Yixing explained, “I became a doctor’s apprentice and one day, someone I had grown up with, someone who was also dreaming, asked for my help on the waters. I accepted and now I can see the stories unfold before my eyes. I am living in a legend to come and meeting legends that already exist.” 

 

Baekhyun could see a fire burning in Yixing’s eyes, filled with passion and ambition. He could see himself reflected there; not a burning flame but a crashing wave.

 

***

 

The rest of the day passed at a turtle’s pace, droning on and on even in the brief moments that Yixing was able to visit him in between his duties. Whenever they met, the man would always come bearing food or drink and although Baekhyun was grateful, he was more so for the company of the other. Mostly, Yixing talked about his childhood and his research into medical herbs and star charting while Baekhyun nodded along. Occasionally, Baekhyun would discuss a bit of his past journeys but when he did they were always short. To his credit, Yixing didn’t seem to mind. 

 

When Baekhyun found himself alone in his isolation, he would pace around in his cell or try to peer out through the cracks in the hull. This tended to result in saltwater spraying into his eyes though, so he kept it to a minimum. During these times, he also allowed his thoughts to center around Jongdae and his wellbeing as well as Chanyeol. He dreaded ever seeing the Phoenix's face ever again but he wouldn’t be able to avoid it. Thus, he’d have to come to terms with it and along the way, strategize ways of handling the giant. The best-case scenario would be that he could manipulate Chanyeol enough for Baekhyun to squeeze out from under his nose. That was partially why he had demanded the captain sail them to Consavos, where Baekhyun had a number of allies, or more accurately one. If he was unable to shake the man though, Baekhyun was sure more opportunities would arise and he supposed keeping their negotiation intact and actually working together to find the treasure wouldn’t be horribly awful. 

 

At some point into the night, Baekhyun decided to give in to his exhaustion once again but as was last time, his sleep was plagued with nightmares. Every time he awoke, he was drenched in sweat and trembling uncontrollably, but it was almost worse to stay awake. The more he did, the more he started to think about his dreams and try to pinpoint which parts of them were fact and which were fiction.

 

As the sun began to set on the second day of Baekhyun’s imprisonment, he felt the swaying of the ship change. No more was the crashing of waves against the hull, but instead a sudden calm. Baekhyun pressed his face against one of the many cracks in the wall and saw a body of land in the distance. He recognized it right away and his lips parted in a smile. 

 

Footsteps sounding from the stairwell drew Baekhyun away from the sight and he turned to the hall in anticipation of Yixing. But as the footsteps came nearer, he realized they weren’t as quiet as the healer’s. In fact, they seemed to pound against the floorboards with an air of authority. Unsure of who was coming, Baekhyun found himself tense and alert. He was prepared to hold his ground if need be. Yet, the tall figure that stepped in front of his cell didn’t worry him at all. 

 

Sehun’s stoic expression greeted him through the bars and the young pirate revealed the same set of keys Yixing always held. Baekhyun’s muscles relaxed and he allowed a smile to form once again. 

 

“Whatever do I owe this pleasure?” Baekhyun asked with a mocking lilt in his voice. 

 

“The captain wants to see you.”

 

“Does he now?” 

 

Sehun fit the key into the lock and soon after the door creaked open. Without another glance, he removed the key and started back towards the stairs. Baekhyun’s jaw clenched as he began to follow the man. 

 

As they made their way through the ship, Baekhyun noticed empty hammocks and dark rooms. It appeared that most—if not all of the crew, were busy upon the deck. With the Inferno nearing land, they’d most likely be readying the ship for anchor. And as the pair surfaced through the hatch, Baekhyun’s prediction was confirmed. The crew was so distracted by anchoring the vessel, that as Baekhyun walked past them, he doubted more than a handful of men even noticed his presence at all. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t pay them any mind though, as a gentle breeze caressed his dry flesh, sending goosebumps down his arms and legs. He relished the feeling of it as his eyes took in the darkening sky and the stars flickering above. It was short-lived; however, as a large hand clasped his shoulder tightly. Baekhyun flinched at the sudden contact and he turned narrowed eyes upon the man now standing at his side. Chanyeol’s face held the same infuriating smirk that Baekhyun remembered from two days prior, as well as a dangerous glint in his eyes. Baekhyun wondered how the man had managed to sneak up on him and he promised himself that it wouldn’t happen again. 

 

“You look tired,” Chanyeol said as though it was the punchline to a joke. 

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“So your quarters were up to your standards then?” 

 

Baekhyun faked a smile as he stared up at the Captain’s mocking expression. “To be honest, I couldn’t tell it apart from your own quarters. And the privacy was much to be admired.”

 

Chanyeol hummed low in his throat and he suddenly jerked the other captain forward, forcing Baekhyun to walk up to the side of the deck with him. 

 

“Well, here we are. So tell me, where exactly do you intend us to go now?”

 

Peering out across the water, Baekhyun located the tropical island and his eyes raked the shore until he found a river flowing through the sandy beach. He pointed to it. 

 

“That river is the fastest and safest way to reach our destination.”

 

“Which is what again?”

 

“A village,” Baekhyun answered in a clipped tone, “There’s a person there I need to speak to.” 

 

“And what does that have to do with  _ this _ ?” Chanyeol asked; his free hand dragging against Baekhyun’s torso until resting atop the relic hidden beneath the fabric of his coat. 

 

Baekhyun raised a hand to Chanyeol’s with the intent to backhand the appendage off of the relic and him. Chanyeol’s reflexes were impressive though, as he managed to move his hand away in time to grab the smaller captain’s wrist in mid-swing. The man’s grip was tight enough to hold him there but loose enough to show the lack of effort it took. Baekhyun felt hot under the collar as Chanyeol moved to stand directly in front of him.

 

“It’s none of your business!” Baekhyun said as he tried to free his wrist with his other hand. 

 

Chanyeol released Baekhyun’s shoulder in favor of gripping his other wrist as well. Baekhyun’s stomach turned at this predicament and he suddenly became aware of the crew around them. They were still busy with anchoring the vessel, but a feeling of humiliation reached him all the same. He couldn’t think of a time where he’d been this vulnerable before. Baekhyun felt like a doll being played with and it pissed him off and embarrassed him simultaneously. 

 

“Actually, it is.” 

 

At the sound of the Phoenix's deepening voice, Baekhyun’s eyes shot back to the man holding him in place. There was still a hint of amusement in Chanyeol’s gaze but the rest had been lost in the captain’s obvious frustration. A shiver ran down Baekhyun’s spine. 

 

“I just- This key that I have... I know what it is, but I want to go over some stuff with one of the villagers there. He knows a lot about everything. He can help us. But he’ll only talk to me,” Baekhyun explained hurriedly, but Chanyeol’s face seemed to twist with anger. 

 

Chanyeol leaned down so that their faces were almost even with each other. Baekhyun could feel the man’s breath against his lips. 

 

“If you’re planning to have me ambushed in the jungle, know that I’ll kill you before you have the chance,” he said. 

 

Baekhyun bit his tongue and did his best to mask his hatred for the man. Chanyeol stared at him for a time, his expression giving nothing away to the smaller captain. Then finally, the intensity of the man’s gaze relaxed. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

Chanyeol let go of the other’s wrists and took a step back, returning to his normal stance. “We’ll go to the village,  _ we _ will speak to this friend of yours, and you better pray that it’s not a waste of my time.” 

 

***

 

Baekhyun’s fingers ran through the sea, savoring the gentle caress of the moonlit water against his skin. He peered down at his hand from where he sat in the front of the rowboat. He hadn’t felt so at ease in a while. He breathed in the scent of saltwater--a smell he had always loved--and his eyes fell shut. His fingers tingled within the water and Baekhyun felt himself choking. He ripped his hand to his chest, his eyelids flashing open so that he could see around himself. He saw tall trees with winding branches on either side of him, deep underbrush, and a wide river flowing before him. 

 

_ Land! _ Baekhyun’s breath came back to him suddenly and his fingers stopped tingling. Remembering where he was, he did what he could to control his panting. Once his heart had stopped racing and his breathing was back to normal, he chanced a glance behind him. 

 

Chanyeol was seated directly behind him, his hands folded in his lap as he stared off into the distance. Baekhyun noticed the feathered hat atop the man’s head and frowned. The two men behind Chanyeol, of which Baekhyun did not recognize, were preoccupied with rowing the boat through the river. Barick was in the very back of the rowboat, facing the way they came. 

 

Baekhyun sighed. He really needed to get a hold of himself. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

Chanyeol was looking at him now, his expression devoid of any emotion. Baekhyun turned away from the captain, his eyes traveling across the jungle. There wasn’t much to see, even with the dim lighting the lanterns on their boat provided. 

 

“Just seeing if you were still there.”

 

“Where else would I be?”

 

Baekhyun’s lips quirked. “Somewhere else.”

 

Chanyeol snorted but added nothing more to their short-lived conversation. Baekhyun turned back toward the front of the boat, trying to stay alert given where they were. Consavos was a beautiful island, but it was also home to a handful of tribes. Most of which were not friendly to outsiders. Baekhyun knew the river they were on would lead them to the village he sought, but he wasn’t so sure it was entirely safe from the other tribes either. Then there were also the animals that hunted at night--crocodiles, leopards, apes, etc. Baekhyun hoped the pirates aboard the rowboat were alert too. They had to be. 

 

He knew that the only reason he was sitting up front was because Chanyeol expected to be ambushed by savages and he wanted Baekhyun to be the first life on the line. The precaution was wasted though since Baekhyun had no intention of having Chanyeol killed. At least not here. Not now. 

 

“Light,” one of the rowers exhaled, nearly inaudible. 

 

Baekhyun saw them at the same time; firelight from torches flickering like stars somewhere ahead. He heard Chanyeol shifting behind him, but Baekhyun didn’t dare glance back. Instead, he reached for the lantern at his feet and brought it to his lap. The sudden movement caused Chanyeol to press his body closer to Baekhyun. 

 

“What are y-” Chanyeol began. 

 

“Qinru zhe!” a shout pierced the quiet jungle, followed by a chorus of whooping noises that sounded louder and louder in a matter of seconds. 

 

Leaves rustled on either side of the river and dark shadows sprinted in their direction. Chanyeol moved an arm, jabbing Baekhyun hard with his elbow in the process. Baekhyun finally looked over his shoulder at the pirates accompanying him. The ones rowing had stopped completely and had their oars raised like weapons. Meanwhile, Barick and Chanyeol were reaching for their pistols. 

 

“Don’t!” Baekhyun ordered but didn’t wait to see if anyone listened. 

 

He shot to his feet with such speed that the rowboat tipped dangerously close to flipping. He raised the lantern above his head as he faced the oncoming horde of tribesman. They were calling to each other in their foreign language and Baekhyun didn’t need to know the words to know their intentions. 

 

“TING!” Baekhyun screamed, “PENGYOUMEN!” 

 

Close enough now, the shadows morphed into the silhouettes of humans carrying spears and bows. They stopped at the edge of the river with their weapons raised at the pirates. There were at least a dozen tribesmen surrounding their rowboat. Their faces were painted white with red or black lines, hair long and braided with feathers, bodies fit--covered with animal pelts and bones. 

 

“Pengyoumen!” Baekhyun called again, a crack to his voice. 

 

“Pengyoumen?” one man echoed.

 

Another stepped closer to the water, “Ta shi shei? Wo bu zhidao ta de lian.” 

 

“Waigou ren.” 

 

“Dengdai,” one man said, craning his head to inspect Baekhyun from where he stood on the riverbank. “Ta kan qilai hen shu.” 

 

Baekhyun stared ahead of him, too afraid to look at any of the tribesmen. He was unsure of their culture and how they’d react to eye contact in a tense situation such as this. The other pirates had seemed to be frozen as well. Perhaps they had followed Baekhyun’s order after all. 

 

The man closely analyzing Baekhyun spoke again, in a harsh tone. “Pengyoumen?” 

 

“Zitao,” Baekhyun replied without a moment’s hesitation. 

 

A ripple of murmurs broke out among the tribal people, many sounding surprised or confused. The same man nodded and signaled to the others, causing them to lower their weapons.”Lai,” he said as he held out an empty hand. 

 

Baekhyun lowered the lantern from over his head and smiled at the strange man. “He wants us to follow,” he addressed those still sitting in the boat. 

 

“Can you understand them?” Chanyeol questioned. 

 

“No,” Baekhyun said, “You’ll just have to trust me.” 

 

The smaller captain set the lantern back down and stepped out of the boat. His boots filled with cold water as they met the soft earth. Luckily, the river wasn’t too deep where they had stopped, as the water only reached his knees. Splashing water hit his back as the other pirates followed suit. Baekhyun waded to shore and the friendliest tribesman turned to lead them through the jungle. As the pirates were brought along, they remained surrounded by the tribesmen on every side. It was clear that they were still not fully trusted. While they walked, Chanyeol caught up to Baekhyun and kept pace at his side. 

 

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol asked him. 

 

“It’s okay. We’re at the right place.”

 

“So this type of greeting is normal for you then?” 

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “No. I’ve only been here once before. It was during the day. Most of the men were out hunting. Only the ones that guard the village know my face. The one that calmed down the others for example.” 

 

“It took him a while to recognize you.” 

 

_ Probably because I’m not wearing my hat. _

 

“Who’s Zitao?” Chanyeol spoke again, quieter than before. 

 

“He’s the person we’re here to see.” 

 

Soon they had reached the standing torches that had seemed so far before and with it, the sight of wooden shack-like structures. They were spread out all along the river, decorated with branch-wove designs and hanging beads. Campfires were lit further into the village of sorts, where the shacks started to become more expanse. One structure was rounded out and twice the size of every other building present. It had big, circular holes on the walls and two guards stationed at the tall doors leading inside. Their group passed by this structure and a dozen more shacks until the ground became softer and the trees around them looked like they were sinking into the ground, kept up only by their wide, spindly roots. A torchlit path led them further into the swamp and away from the heart of the village. Baekhyun side-eyed Chanyeol, seeing the captain’s hand resting along the holster of his gun. 

 

“As long as you control yourself, we’ll be fine. If they were going to kill us, they would have done it already,” Baekhyun whispered to him. 

 

Chanyeol remained tense and continued looking forward. His forehead had creased at whatever loomed ahead. Baekhyun followed the captain’s gaze to spot another shack further along the path. The river widened and branched out around the structure, which hardly resembled the others in the village. This one was made of older wooden planks and stones, with its foundation seated nearly six feet above the ground, where it was nestled among several weeping trees. A ladder led up to a small porch and front door, which creaked with every small breeze.

 

The tribesmen stopped at the ladder and faced their small band of pirates. The most vocal of the men, raised his arm to point at Baekhyun. 

 

“Ni shangqu,” he said and then placed his hand to his bare chest, “Liu.” 

 

Baekhyun looked up the ladder and then back to the man, “I can go up?” 

 

“Ni shangqu,” the man repeated and pointed at the shack. 

 

Baekhyun slowly walked over to the ladder and placed his weight at the bottommost step. He winced at the whine the old wood made. 

 

“Liu.” 

 

The man’s voice was loud and harsh, causing Baekhyun to stop climbing and see what was going on. It appeared that some of the tribe had moved to block the pirates from following Baekhyun up the ladder. 

 

“I’m going with him,” Chanyeol said, “He’s  _ my _ prisoner.” 

 

“Liu,” another man demanded with a wave of his spear. 

 

Baekhyun wanted to laugh at the face Chanyeol was making--scrunched up with a mixture of anger and fear. He saw the Phoenix's hand dig into the holster at his side, and it dawned on him that Chanyeol might end up dead. He didn’t have time to think about what that would mean for him and Jongdae, but his throat felt strained all of a sudden. 

 

“Chanyeol, don’t!” Barick said as he made to clear the distance between him and his captain. 

 

The tribesmen were already drawing their bows again and pointing their spears back at the group. Chanyeol’s hand was pulling back out of the holster with a shiny silver glint between his fingers. Baekhyun’s mouth fell open. 

 

“Bie zheyang!”

 

Everyone stilled at the sound of the new voice, which was loud enough to reach through the chaos but not enough to be considered a shout. It had even sounded soft and smooth but with a steady confidence that oozed authority. Baekhyun tried to look up to the porch where the voice had come from, but he was almost directly below it and had no good view of the man who had stopped a slaughter from occurring. 

 

“Zheli bu hui rongren baoli,” the honeyed voice carried across the clearing again, “Zhe yizhi shi.” 

 

All at once, the spears and bows were lowered and the tribal people bowed their heads. Chanyeol held his pistol awkwardly as it was yet to be aimed at anyone. He stayed like that for a moment before shoving it back into its holster. 

 

“Wo xuyao zhege he ta. Bieren hui pei zai ni shenbian. Mingbaile ma?” 

 

“Shi,” the tribe replied together.

 

“Hao. Baekhyun, come now. And you, Chanyeol.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Qinru zhe!- Trespassers!  
> Ting!- Stop!  
> Pengyoumen- Friend/s  
> Ta shi shei? Wo bu zhidao ta de lian- Who is he? I don’t know his face.  
> Waigou ren- foreigner/s  
> Dengdai- Wait  
> Ta kan qilai hen shu- He looks familiar  
> Lai- Come  
> Ni shangqu- You go up  
> Liu- Stay  
> Bie zheyang!- Stop this!  
> Zheli bu hui rongren baoli- Violence is not tolerated here  
> Zhe yizhi shi- This has always been  
> Wo xuyao zhege he ta- I need this one and him  
> Bieren hui pei zai ni shenbian- The others will stay there with you  
> Mingbaile ma?- Is that understood?  
> Shi- Yes  
> Hao- Good


End file.
